winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal (Winx Club)
There are numerous and diverse animal species that appear in Winx Club. They range from the more familiar animals of Earth to the extravagant, mystical to frightening, and even strange. Overview On Earth, its animals are as diverse as its plant species. They are either aquatic or terrestrial animals. In comparison to the animals in the Magical Dimension, few are brightly color and rarely exhibit a fantastical appearance or behavior. They do not possess magical abilities. Animals found in the Magical Dimension are far more diverse and what Earthlings would consider to be a part of fairy tales, legends, and myths. Their appearances have a more elegant, fantasy appearance to them but can also be absolutely frightening, or odd. Earth |-|Aves= Flamingo |-|Canines= One of the most common household pets. Canines are seen throughout Earth and even the Magical Dimension. As canines are predators they have powerful jaws, large canine teeth and incisors. Canines on Earth are carnivores or "meat eaters". Wild canine (i.e. wolves, coyote, jackals) sizes range from moderate to large. Whereas domestic canine (dogs) sizes can range from small to large. They are distinguishable by their massive, well-developed skulls and dentition, long legs, and comparatively short ears and tails. Artu Roxy's dog who debuts in Season 4. He is her best friend and is very loyal, loving, fun, happy, as well as protective. Artu plays in an important part role in the season. He was the reason Roxy was finally able to transform into a fairy. |-|Cetaceans= When translated from ancient languages, in Latin cetus means 'whale' and in Ancient Greek κῆτος or kētos means 'huge fish'. These are marine mammals and includes species of the dolphins and whales. Dolphins |-|Felines= Another one of the most common household pets on Planet Earth. Cats have retractile claws, slender muscular bodies and strong flexible forelimbs. Their teeth and facial muscles allow for a powerful bite. They are carnivores and predators. On Earth, they are known for their diverse fur patterns, being the most diverse of all of Earth's terrestrial animals. Some notable mentions of felines is the stray cat Roxy rescued and the white tiger that escaped from its animal smugglers. Sumatran Tiger |-|Fairy Pets= These magical-winged pets were introduced in the fourth season. They are distributed by the Winx at the Love & Pet shop with the sole purpose of assisting humans in familiarizing themselves with magic, facilitating their belief in it. Initially flawed stuffed animals, they were brought to life by Flora who felt sympathy for them as they were about to be incinerated for their faulty designs. They resembles the variety of animals found on Earth but much smaller, bright and uniquely colored and have small wings. Their unique qualities are that they were born from magic, can fly, and understand human speech and emotions. Seen when they know when Stella is furious at them. Belle Belle is a green sheep and belongs to Bloom. She is adventurous but also easily scared. Ginger Ginger is a pale pink, small poodle dog and belongs to Stella. Curious but also a bit of a trouble-maker, she has a bit of a rivalry with Milly because of their mutual interest in Kiko. Pepe Pepe is Musa's bear cub and the gluttonous one of the Winx's fairy pets. He is also the only male fairy pet in this group. Milly Milly is Aisha's pet rabbit. Much like her owner she enjoys exercising. She is interested in Kiko and this makes her a love rival to Ginger. Coco Flora's light pink cat, Coco loves flowers and cuddles. Chicko Tecna's pet duck. She loves technology, video games, but also enjoys exercising. She definitely acts like a bird as she is seen peeking at the ground with a group of pigeons. Others There are other fairy pets that fill the store or visit it with their owners. Some are divided into categories: rock, farm, forest, and party. There a lot of dog fairy pets as well and many are seen in Roxy's shed at the Frutti Music Bar as she had adopted a multitude of them. |-|Pinniped= Seal |-|Ungulates= Animals that are members of the mammalian families with large bodies and hoofed feet. Such as horses, deers, pigs, cattle, and even hippopotamuses. Elephants belong to the sub-ungulates. There are some marine species but most are terrestrial. These are typically herbivores. They use the tips of their toes, the hooves, to support their weight while on the move. Their teeth have been modified into molars for grounding and breaking down plant material for consumption. Uniquely, some species exhibits distinctive antlers. In the series, the Winx used horses as transportation around the farm area they visited, following Roxy's dream which led them to the White Circle. Antelope |-|Ursidae= Also known as bears, are mostly omnivores with one carnivorous species (polar bears) and one herbivorous (pandas) species. Bears are known for their large bodies with stocky legs, long snouts (responsible for their strong sense of smell), small rounded ears, shaggy hair, plantigrade paws with five nonretractile claws, and short tails. Their colors range from white, brown, dark brown, to black with the panda expressing most of these colors on its fur. Despite their large build, they are adept swimmers, runners and climbers. They hibernate during winter, up to one hundred days. Pandas The pandas are natives to China. In the seventh season, they are protected in the bamboo forest by their friend Mei Li. |-|Mythical= Since the return of magic, many former mythical and legendary creatures return to Earth. One of them being the Chinese Dragons. Magical Dimension |-|Avian= |-|Terrestrial= Dinosaur Liger |-|Aquatic= Category:Animals Category:Winx Club Category:Earth Category:Magix Category:Pets Category:Groups Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Magic Dimension Category:Fairy Pets